


The Sunrise

by RaestarShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Burns, Farmer Thanos, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Infinity Gauntlet, Quote: I finally rest. And watch the sunrise on a grateful universe., Sunrises, Watching the Sunrise, villain victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Thanos has won... Now he rests and remembers his victory as he watches the sunrise on a grateful universe.





	The Sunrise

He did it... Balance was restored... And now he rests...

Thanos limped slowly onto the porch, groaning when he sat down. A small smile appeared on the Titan's face and he sighed, lightly touching his scarred arm before looking down at the Infinity Gauntlet, his smile disappearing. The universe was balanced, as all things should be...

Thanos lifted his good arm and ran a massive hand over his chin, staring off into the distance at the sunrise, a ghost of a smile spreading on his face. It was a shame really, so many had to die for there to be balance, he would not allow another world to be destroyed as Titan had died slowly due to malnourishment and resource depletion. Thanos slumped slightly on the porch, draping his arms on his knees as he simply stared forward.

A grateful universe. That's what this was. Perfection incarnate, salvation.

_I finally rest. And watch the sunrise on a grateful universe..._

He finally got to rest... And the universe was grateful for what he's done.

His only regret was that Gamora had to die for him to achieve his goal... Thanos lowered his gaze to the ground, finally allowing himself to mourn the death of his child, the sacrifice he forced...

But balance was brought. He secretly hoped the people affected would be willing to accept the gift he gave them, the gift of salvation and protection from imminent destruction due to too many mouths to feed, overpopulation, resource depletion, every death imaginable...

He saved them.

And the universe...

The universe was grateful...


End file.
